It's Not Like I Like You (Kisshu x Ichigo)
by WickedKittyGal
Summary: One night, Ichigo finds Kisshu in her tree (again!). She was secretly enjoying the experience, even though she doesn't show it. Ichigo is a full-on Tsundere. This fanfic is a parody of the song is "It's Not Like I Like You". Enjoy and R&R please!


**This is my second story!**

 **Whoohooo!**

 **So I was just browsing YouTube for random songs when I found this and I think it's perfect!**

 **The song is called "It's Not Like I Like You"**

 **#Kisshigo**

 **(Also there's a part when the boy say the girl is a cat, and since Ichigo is infused with one, I figured it was perfect!)**

 _I've got myself just a little bit of love that I wanna spend on you._

 _But baby, I'll never get that chance to dance that romance with you,_

 _Oh, No, cause,_

 _You're always hittin,_

 _(HIYAH!)_

 _and kickin_

 _(HUGH)_

 _And putting me down._

 _(Giggle)_

Ichigo looked up and saw Kisshu perching on her tree, smirking.

Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"This again?" She asked, sounding annoyed enough she actually enjoyed the attention.

 _I hope you don't mean what you say._

 _But I keep seeing you stickin' around_

 _Like you can't get enough._

 _So I stay and I wonder_

 _How my hand would feel intertwined with yours_

 _As of now though nothing but closed doors._

Kisshu struck his head through the opened window and grinned.

"Miss me?" He asked as he teleported on Ichigo's bed and collasped.

 _My girl's a Dere_

 _a Tsun-Tsundere_

 _Just saying "hi" gets me a punch in the face._

 _And if I should compliment her, she starts to chase_

Kisshu teleported in front of her and planted a kiss on her soft lips. Almost immediately, Ichigo, pushed him away.

"How dare you!?" Ichigo said and attempted to kick Kisshu.

He simply teleported away.

Ichigo got up from her chair and looked under the bed, revealing Kisshu smirking.

"Hey, that was a direct attack!" pouted Ichigo.

"Oh no, the wild cat's found my hiding spot!" said Kisshu, and teleported behind her, putting his arms around Ichigo's slender waist.

"Stupid octpus! Take it back!" said Ichigo.

Kisshu laughed.

"So, uh, how am I an octopus?" asked Kisshu.

"How am I a cat!?" Ichigo shot back.

Kisshu scratched his head.

"Well, uh, cats are cute!"

"Go away!" Ichigo said, blushing.

She turned around and twisted out of Kisshu's grip so he wouldn't see her blush.

 _I've got myself just a little bit of love that I wanna spend on NOT you._

 _Cuz baby, I'm afraid you'll say, that it's not okay with you._

"Aww, don't you love me?" asked Kisshu.

Ichigo turned around.

"NO I DON'T!" she said, angrily.

 _Oh, Oh, cuz_

 _You're always laughin,_

 _(chuckle)_

 _and jokin_

 _(boop!)_

Kisshu laughed and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Don't get mad. You look cuter without getting angry." commented Kisshu.

Ichigo pouted.

"Yes, don't move. Just like that, you'll get every single boy in your school." said Kisshu.

Ichigo blushed.

 _You look like a clown,_

 _But I hope you mean what you say._

"Do you mean it when you say you love me?" asked Ichigo.

Kisshu smiled.

"Of course I do." He said.

"Cross my hearts and hope to die."

 _If I let my pride down, let it sink._

 _Could we hold hands, kiss?_

 _Live our lives in gentle bliss?_

Ichigo's heart pumped faster.

Kisshu put his finger under Ichigo's chin and made her face himself.

"Just remember, whenever you need me, I'll always be there." He promised.

 _I'm not a Dere_

 _a Tsun-Tsundere_

 _I have a jello heart, I'm not that mean!_

Ichigo blushed her famous strawberry-colored blush. Unfortunately for her, this time Kisshu caught it.

"Why are you blushing? Does that mean you like me?" Kisshu teased.

"I'm not blushing, I was just rushing and forgot the sunscreen!" replied Ichigo still blushing.

"It's the middle of the night." Kisshu pointed out.

"I HAVE SENSITIVE SKIN OKAY!?" declared Ichigo.

Kisshu smirked.

"Yeah right." he said.

Ichigo smiled sheepishly.

"Your smile's really cute though."

"You'll never see it from under my pigtails!" said Ichigo.

Kisshu smiled.

"Nah they're too short to hide your adorable smile." complimented Kisshu.

"So," Ichigo started.

"Hey, are you free tomorrow?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Kisshu back.

"It's not like I like you or anything!" declared Ichigo.

"Alright, so, where do you want to go?"

Kisshu's eyes lit up.

"We could rent a boat and sail, find a bunny and feed it some juicy kale!" suggested Kisshu.

"No that sounds really stupid."

"Okay, how about a classy dinner by candle light?" Kisshu said.

"Or scary stories til midnight, so then I could hold you tight." Kisshu said witha smile.

"And get cheeto crumbs on me? No way!"

Okayyyy I think you're a little dense.

I really do not like all of this talk you have in the present tense.

Ba ba da ba da!

So listen here Buddy.

It's all just a big fantasy you see inside of your head! No!

So just say goodbye!

"Hey! I can kick you butt even in this dress!" said Ichigo.

"Let's just go to the park?" suggested Kisshu.

"Pfft, you wouldn't even know what to bring."

"Oh come on, will you please just say yes!?" pleaded Kisshu with puppy eyes. Ichigo immediately melted.

"Geez... Fine, Baka Tako! It's not like I'll enjoy it or anything!" declared Ichigo.

Kisshu smirked and pulled Ichigo onto her bed with him. Strangely though, Ichigo didn't resist.

She snuggled into his warmth.

As Kisshu planted a soft kiss on her forehead, she fell asleep.

She dreamt of their date.

They holding hands and star-gazing together.

She smiled.

She had found her one and truly.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Now excuse me while I think of an idea to get past a full hour of lecture about sleeping at 9:00 PM since it's already 9:36 PM.**

 **Nah I don't care.**

 **I'll just fly away~**


End file.
